


While No One May Mourn The Wicked

by Missyover9



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyover9/pseuds/Missyover9
Summary: ...One remembers the girl.





	While No One May Mourn The Wicked

_“No one mourns the wicked!”_

Firm stance, arms out, hair billowing. Powerful and strong, Unyielding.

Gone.

Gone without anyone really knowing her. All she ever tried to do was help people, and those she tried to help most lead the charge to her demise. Her only friend forced to preside over the festivities of her death.

_“Ding Dong the Witch is Dead!”_ they sing. The Witch, they call her, the Witch, the Witch, the Wicked Witch of the West. They give her a title, a reason to be feared. They took away her name. They took it away and they made her a monster. A monster that they killed.

They killed a monster that was just a girl, and they took a girl and gave her a title. She got to keep her name, but it wasn’t just hers anymore. Glinda the Good, the Good Witch of the North. The name became her title that she couldn’t get away from. They put her on a podium and watched and waited.

She stands on a podium and leads a celebration for the death of a Wicked Witch. She leads the festivities with pain in her heart and sadness in her soul. She leads a festival instead of a funeral.

_“No one mourns the Wicked.”_

While no one may mourn the wicked, one girl mourns for another. One girl in a pink dress longs for a girl clad in black. One girl cries for a time before titles and monsters and death. Before the Wicked Witch of the West and Glinda the Good. She remembers Elphaba Thropp and Galinda Upland.


End file.
